


Переписка через П-В туннели

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Tel<br/>Переводчик: jetta-e<br/>(Ссылка на оригинал: http://community.livejournal.com/multiverse5000/23407.html)</p><p>"Грейсон, говоришь? Целая планета таких, как ты, Майлз? Ужасает", или Как имперский Аудитор умеет договариваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переписка через П-В туннели

_Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, личное сообщение для императора Грегора Форбарры_

Что-то перестроило наши туннели. Новооткрытой системы нет на картах. Они невероятно высоко развиты с технической точки зрения и, похоже, втянуты в кровопролитную войну. Исследую. Детали позже.

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Я весьма подозреваю, что ты все это нарочно устроил, чтобы не ехать на тот дипломатический саммит.

**("…но это не может быть боевой корабль!" — воскликнула Хонор. — "У него нет клина. Откуда он взялся?")**

_Майлз Форкосиган, личное сообщение для Грегора Форбарры_

Планета — какая-то ублюдочная комбинация самого худшего в Комарре и Барраяре. Все живут в куполах, потому что почва ужасно заражена. Хрупкость костей и чахлый рост у них тут в норме, по барраярским понятиям они все мутанты. Дети часто рождаются с дефектами. Массовые детоубийства у всех на слуху.

Про политическую ситуацию — позже, но тебе она покажется чертовски знакомой, хотя им отчаянно нужен свой Дорка Справедливый. Семьи полигнамны. Религиозны. Высокая рождаемость. Население — 4.5 миллиарда (как они утверждают).

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Целая планета таких, как ты? Ужасает. Ты не перепутал миллион и миллиард?

_Майлз Форкосиган, личное сообщение для Грегора Форбарры_

Да, у них столько же народу, как на Старой Земле — только в куполах. Я также узнал, что у них есть планета-"злобный близнец", куда они сослали всех своих настоящих психов. Начинаю понимать, что так беспокоит комаррцев в барраярской многодетности...

Не говори леди Элис, но тут просто толпы подходящих знатных леди. Хотя они все ходят в чем-то вроде паранджи. Хорошо, что ты уже женат, Грегор, и тебе этот факт больше ничем не грозит.

Наш комаррский флот готов совершить скачок по первому требованию? Может, они мне понадобятся.

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Пожалуйста, только не начни войны, Майлз.

**(Коротышка смотрел на нее странно, даже если не считать мгновенных задержек при субсветовой связи. Его явно переполняло любопытство.**

**— Извините, если я бестактен, но зачем у вас кот на плече?)**

_Майлз Форкосиган, личное сообщение для Грегора Форбарры_

Мне нужно поговорить с инопланетянином этой леди. Могу я позаимствовать одного из твоих ребятишек-телепатов из Имперских лабораторий? Срочный Аудиторский запрос.

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Инопланетянин?.. Ладно, но помни, что пареньку всего двенадцать.

(— Я предполагала, что грейсонианцы пригласят меня на переговоры без Нимица, — заметила Хонор. — Но почему этот странный человек пригласил Нимица без меня?)

_Майлз Форкосиган, личное сообщение для Грегора Форбарры_

Так что, теоретически, если Грейсон попросит нас о присоединении к Империи и защите от другой планеты...

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Нет.

**(Древесный кот в пол-метра длиной, покачивая хвостом, переглянулся с полутораметровым человечком, сидящим за столом напротив него).**

_Майлз Форкосиган, личное сообщение для Грегора Форбарры_

Мне понадобятся как приманки три крейсера старой модели, с основной защитой в виде "шпагоглотателей" и плазменных зеркал. Они должны будут уйти неповрежденными, если только этот корабль не сообразит, что может пальнуть по нам баллистическими. Их ракеты весьма странно сконструированы, так что вряд ли они перестроятся на ходу.

У них нет двигателей Неклина! Нам нужна эта технология перемещения в пространстве, и я сейчас за нее торгуюсь, как и за контроль над точкой выхода П-В туннеля. Судя по докладам, остальные ребята будут еще худшими соседями.

Переговоры идут успешно. Их командующая, иностранка, просто чудо как умна. Грейсонианцы — не настолько. Срочный Аудиторский запрос: сельдерей.

_Грегор Форбарра, личное сообщение для Майлза Форкосигана_

Похоже, теперь тебя не остановить. Я приказал отправить кораблем контейнер с сельдереем лично для тебя.

**(— По-моему, этот человек подкупил моего кота, — заметила Хонор, когда битва была выиграна.**

**— Мряу? — с невинным видом отозвался Нимиц).**


End file.
